Fallen for You
by CookieMonsta27
Summary: Sasuke's back in the village. Naruto's in a coma. He is forced to live with Hinata, until Naruto's out of the hospital. Will she be able to pull Sasuke out of the darkness, or will he slowly slip through her fingers?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, its me again, CookieMonsta27! Yeah, I wrote that other story, She's Out of My Life.. If you haven't read it, you should:))).. Anyways, this is my new story (obviously!), I`m just writing this one 'cause I'm board, so it may be a little sucky... But that's okay! You can tell me if it sucks or not... thank you!:))

* * *

**Fallen For You**

_Chapter One_

"Man! That mission sucked!" A blonde-headed boy pouted. "Naruto!" "What Sakura? I-I mean, those guys didn't even put up a good fight! And they made it so easy to get this stupid scroll..," Naruto grumbled. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata were on a mission together to retrieve a stolen forbidden scroll. "He's not lying though.. Those guys were too easy, this mission was pretty much a waist of time," Kiba sighed, and Akamaru barked as if to say, "Yeah!" "At least we got the scroll guys..," Hinata sighed as she re-tightened her headband. "Hinata's right, we got what we came for so-" Sakura was cut off when Hinata shushed her. "Ssshh..," She stopped walking, her Byakugan activated,"There's four people, all dressed in black, and their chakra levels are incredible...oh no." Sakura's body tensed,"The Akatsuki!" Akamaru growled and barked, showing his many sharp teeth. "Come on out! We know you're there!" Naruto yelled, pulling out a kunai. Everybody followed suit, pulling out their own weapons and getting into their fighting stance.

The S-Class ninjas jumped down from their hiding place. Like Hinata said, there were four of them. One woman with bright red hair and eyes, a man with orange hair and eyes, and the other man had white-ish hair and purple eyes. Nobody paid much attention to those three though, because all eyes were on the man with black hair. The one everybody recognized as Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were crimson red, his Sharingan activated. Everybody tensed, getting ready to attack. "What do you want," Kiba growled. "Hand over the scroll..," Sasuke muttered. Naruto pulled out the scroll from his pouch, throwing it up and then catching it,"Oh, you mean this scroll?" The red-head woman grimaced,"Stop playing games! Just hand it over and nobody gets hurt, got it?" Naruto smirked,"Come on Sasuke, you should know us better than that!" He held the scroll tightly in his hand,"Konoha Shinobi never give up that easily!" The rouge ninjas pulled out their weapons, the looks on their faces were toxic. "Very well.." Sasuke made a signal, and kunai were flung, starting the fight. "Hinata!" Naruto threw her the scroll, and she caught it perfectly. Sasuke saw this and he went after the indigo-haired girl.

Naruto jumped in front of him before he got to her. "No way! You're gonna fight me first!" He yelled. Sasuke frowned as he quickly glanced around himself. Karin had gone after Sakura, Jugo had gone after Kiba and Akamaru, and Suigetsu had gone after Hinata. He looked back at Naruto and pulled out his katana, going after him.

Naruto pulled out a handfull of kunai from his pouch and flung them at him. Sasuke easily deflected them with his blade. "Sharingan..," he mumbled, sliding his sword back into it's case. Naruto started making the hand signs for his Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu. Sasuke saw this coming, thanks to his Sharingan. Naruto's clones ran towards him, raising their fists to punch him. "Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew small balls of fire at Naruto's clones, making each one of them turn into smoke. Sasuke then glared a Naruto's arm, and when he did jet black flames appeared.

The black fire slowly burned Naruto's jacket. The blonde boy didn't notice the flames until he felt his arm getting hot. His eyes widened as he shook his arm, trying to fan the flames. "That's not going to work..," Sasuke smirked. Naruto grimaced,"What is this Sasuke?" "It's called Amaterasu. It's created by my Sharingan. All I have to do is look at you and the fire will appear..," Sasuke explained. His eye started to tingle, and he quickly closed his eye, knowing if he continued to use Amaterasu his eye would bleed uncontrollably.

Naruto felt his skin start to burn, so he unzipped his jacket, throwing it to the side. He looked at his arm and saw that it was slightly burnt. He silently cursed under his breath, then he grinned, "Come on Sasuke, I know you can do better than that!" The Uchiha frowned, and then he growled saying,"Shut up you loser.." _"Sasuke..."

* * *

_

Sakura sent chakra to her fists, running towards Karin and aiming for her face. The redhead easily dodged Sakura's punches, throwing a few of her own. "Why do you want that scroll?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a single kunai. Karin did the same, trying to stab her,"We don't want the scroll, Sasuke does.. He's planning something big.." Sakura dodged the blade that was coming towards her head,"Something big like what? Tch!" Sakura grabbed her cheek, feeling the stickiness of blood, she went down, trying to trip her. Karin jumped away, about twenty feet from Sakura,"It's supposed to be a secret, but since you're going to die soon, I don't think that really matters.." Sakura grimaced. "Anyway, Sasuke's big plan was to destroy Konohagakure and everyone in it." Sakura's eyes widened,"Sasuke.."

"Now answer my question.." Sakura raised a brow. "Why do you Leaf shinobi want Sasuke back so bad?" Karin asked with genuine curiosity. Sakura chuckled slightly,"Is this a trick question? We don't want Sasuke back just so we can make him our prisoner, oh no.. Sasuke was our friend for years, our comrade, he was like a brother to Naruto and me, he still is.. I thought I loved him but.. I was young y'know? I didn't know what love truly was.. But now I do. I don't love him like I did then, but he's still very dear to me, and I will _not_ let people like you stand in the way of me saving him!"

Sakura reached into one of her pouches and grabbed a couple of senbon. She then threw them at Karin, who dodged all except one that hit her shoulder. "Augh! you little..."

* * *

Akamaru growled viciously at the orange-haired man, showing all of his teeth. Kiba crouched down and got on all fours beside the white dog,"Come on Akamaru!" The two came running after him. Jugo frowned,"Don't make me angry..." Kiba raised a brow, but attacked him anyway. "Fang over Fang!" They ended up missing the target, creating a large crater in the rock.

Jugo was getting angry and he was no longer calm. His arm slowly transformed, his cursed seal activated. His arm grew spikes, and turned a pale brown color. His hand was large along with his claws. Kiba's eyes widened, and he,"Sh..." Jugo started to laugh evilly,"_Come on, you mutt.."_

* * *

"I don't know if anybody's ever told you this but, you have really pretty eyes..," Suigestsu muttered, looking deeply into the girl's eyes. Hinata lushed and glared at him, sending chakra to her palms. He chuckled a bit,"And you're pretty cute too." She slowly raised a brow,"What are you playing at?" Suigetsu continued as if he didn't hear a word she had said. "You seem really kind and sweet, kind of gentle... You don't seem like Kunoichi-material, you seem kind of.." He disappeared suddenly, reappearing behind Hinata, whispering in her ear saying,"Weak.."

The girl frowned, activating her bloodline,"Byakugan!" She then spun around, trying to hit him with her Gentle Fist. He jumped away, avoiding her palm, smirking. "You're a Hyuuga aren't you?" Hinata bit her lip, grabbing a handful of kunai, and threw them at him. He easily deflected them though, using his Kubikiribocho, the sword that one belonged to Zabuza.

He swung the giant blade,"You must be a _disgrace_!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Omgee! Sorry if it was too short, but its kind of hard for me to write fight scenes, so thats why they're mostly talking.. Anyway, I promise next time, in chapter two, that there will be fighting! please review, I'd like to know how I did!:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! It's me again! Sorry for the long wait! My brother needs the computer for college stuff. Anyways, that's the reason why I haven't updated for almost two months... They've been fighting for a while, cause like I said before, Writing fight scenes is kinda tough for me... sorry last chappie was kinda short, had to go to bed..:((**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor SasuHina, I wish though...

* * *

_Fallen For You_

Chapter Two

"Augh!"

Naruto yelled as he received a kick to the face by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He fell back into a tree and slid down. He rested his hands on his knees as he sat against the rough bark. Naruto coughed loudly and spat, seeing blood. He quickly wiped the warm liquid away with his rough hand. He was breathing so heavy, he was tired, exhausted. Sasuke had the upper-hand and unfortunately, he was winning. Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto, his eyes full of anger and hatred. He had fully changed into his cursed form. He was a lot more powerful than Naruto at the moment, since Naruto refused to use the power of the Nine-Tails.

"Come on Naruto..I know you can do better than that," Sasuke smirked, mockingly as a blue light illuminated his face. Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes. On the inside though, he knew that he needed to move away from Sasuke's Chidori, and fast. 'Come on Uzimaki.. You can do it, you can't give up. Not know...'

Sasuke was a breath away when Naruto quickly forced himself up and rolled over and away from the electricity. He knew that if he didn't get off his butt, that he would lose and his comrades would get hurt. He forced his arms and legs to push him off the ground. At first he was dizzy, like he was drunk. Everything was blurry and wavy and he couldn't stand strait. He shook his head slightly. He needed to get it together. He had no time to complain and pity himself now, it was not the time nor the place. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and went running after Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk turned evil, wicked even. "You're just setting yourself up for failure, Naruto. Just quit now, and I wont have to end your life."

As Naruto was running, a thought crossed his mind._ 'He sounds just like Neji back at the Chunin Exams.'_ A frown made it's way onto his face as he thought about that. He finally made it to Sasuke, and tried to cut him with the silver blade, but failed. Sasuke kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed him by his shirt collar, choking him a bit. "What's the matter Uzimaki? I didn't think you'd give up so easily.." Sasuke mumbled, amused. Naruto winced. There was a stream of crimson blood running down his chin. His breathing was uneven, shaky. Naruto swallowed hard, his throat dry and sore,"You know I'm... not the type of person ...to give up... so easily," He took a deep, steady breath,"Don't underestimate me...I won't lose to you! I'm.. I'm taking you back no matter what!"

Sasuke's smirk then faded and a deep frown appeared,"Then fight! Fight me like you mean it!" He then threw Naruto's body onto the ground roughly. His body was so sore. He was in pain, so much pain. But he wouldn't give up. Nope. That wasn't his style. Naruto's not quitting. Not now, not ever.

Naruto struggled to his feet, falling a few times. Sasuke smirked at this, looking as arrogant as ever. Naruto had had enough. He was sick and tired of being thrown around like some doll. He got up on his feet, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He spat the blood that was lingering in his mouth out like it was lougie. He took a couple more deep breaths and then he grinned. "Alright Sasuke, let's go then..." He then did a few quick hand signs and shouted,"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Narutos appeared, all of them sharing the same grin as the original. Sasuke readied his sword, sending an electrical current through it. "AHHHH!" The blondes yelled as they went after the Uchiha. "_Die Naruto..._" Sasuke hissed as he sliced through all of the clones, making his way to the actual Naruto.

Now there were only two left, and the clone was creating something in the palm of Naruto's hand. "GREAT RASANGAN!" He shouted as his clone disappeared. He ran after Sasuke, a large sphere of chakra in his hand. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke ran towards Naruto, electricity illuminating his entire body.

...

_*Drip*Drip*_

She jumped away from the large, muscular arm that tried to punch her. She landed on a branch of a tree, and held her stomach. She felt something warm and wet. She winced as she remembered when the giant blade cut her. She shook her head as she heard the tree she was standing on being cut, no_ punched_ down. She quickly jumped off and onto the ground, avoiding the falling tree.

"What's the matter princess?" Suigetsu smirked wildly,"Did I hurt you?"

Hinata was upset. She was insulted and infuriated. Never had any of her opponents spoke to her so rudely before. This one was different though, she could tell. His words hurt more than his punches and cuts. His mocking tone was aggrivating, it made her want to pity herself. It made her sick to her injured stomach. But worst of all, it made her want to go cry in a corner like a child who lost their favorite toy. Her body was still in pain. Her stomach was obviously cut, she had bruises and random cuts all over her body. She knew she needed to calm down and take a deep breath.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began to focus on her chakra, sending it to her hands. "Don't worry about me.." She said confidently, snapping her eyes open. Her Byakugan flared,"Chakra Needle Technique!" She said as thin needles of chakra flew from her hands and towards Suigetsu. He dodged them though,"Come on sweetheart, I know you're not the fighting type, so let me just end it now." He then punched her with his giant arm, sending her flying through trees and bushes. "Augh!" She cried as her head snapped back. Her neck ached, and her spine was sore.

She almost believed what he said before, that she was weak. She was always behind, and he was right, she never liked to fight. She thought as she sat there in pain,_'Why am I here? Why aren't I home, with a small garden? Cooking and Knitting a blanket? Sleeping in? Why am I out here fighting an Akatsuki member?' _A voice then entered her mind. It was all of her comrades, her family, her village, and her Hokage yelling,_'We need you out here to help us! To protect us! We don't need another ordinary person! We need you! You actually mean something to us! You're a kunoichi, a _**Konohagakure**_ kunoichi! You're important!'_ She jolted awake when these voices entered her mind.

"I **am** important! I am not weak, nor am I a disgrace! I am A Konohagakure kunoichi and I am _proud _of that!"

Suigetsu looked slightly surprised to hear all of that coming from the fragile looking girl in front of him. He laughed quietly,"Come." Hinata listened and quickly ran up to the white haired man, throwing chakra filled punches. He easily avoided them. Hinata was determined though.

She closed her eyes once more, sighing. Hinata gathered all of her chakra to her hands and held them in front of her. 'He's so cocky..' She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she ran towards him, the chakra in her hands looking like two angry lions. He raised an eyebrow, like the two lions couldn't hurt him.

Her palms made contact with his body and he was surprised, very surprised, as he flew straight into a tree. "AUGH!" He cried. "Don't underestimate me, sweetie, I'm an Anbu for a reason." He chuckled dryly,"I see.." He then stood up, obviously still in a lot of pain. He breathed heavily. The attack had winded him greatly, but he still tried to strike her with his giant arm. Hinata avoided this though. She ran towards him, saying,"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms!" she jabbed him wherever possible and knew then that it was over. He stumbled back, coughing up water and blood. "You should never.. talk about anybody like that.. I know that you're a bad guy and all.. but still.. it's pretty low, even for an Akatsuki member..."

Suigetsu chuckled lightly, "I see.. I really did underestimated you huh?" He coughed again, this time, really hard.

"...Am I going...am I going to die?" He asked suddenly. This caught Hinata off guard. "Why would I kill you?" "You're my enemy, isn't... that your job... or something?" He breathed harder. She shook her head and smiled a small smile, "I guess I'm still that sweet little fragile girl, huh?" Suigetsu looked at her funny, "What?" She walked over to him and squatted down, she sent a light green chakra to her palm, healing him. "I can't help it, it's just me... You're not going to die, I'm healing you just enough.." She said as she continued healing him.

"Thank you.. Kunoichi.."

...

Akamaru growled viciously.

Kiba was beaten up very badly. He had purple bruises and deep gashes. He performed a couple of hand signs and yelled,"Beast-Human Clone!" In a flash, two Kibas appeared, standing next to each other. He grunted loudly, the original, do to his pain. "Come on Akamaru!"

They ran towards the big, beastly figure, who was very evil looking. Deep down, Kiba was frightened of this thing. He had totally changed. His voice, the look in his eyes.. Murderous. The two pounced onto the large figure, attacking, or trying to attack them. Jugo just threw them off though, like they were nothing. Kiba landed on the ground hard, along with Akamaru, and the jutsu ends there. He gets up on his knees and sets his head on his arms, his ribs were sore, along with the rest of his body. He could actually feel the chakra coming off of the beast. He sat there, thinking hard to himself. Akamaru was whining behind him. He felt a wet nose touch his arm.

_'What am I going to do? He is way powerful, with his curse seal and all, and I'm no match..' _

Akamaru could tell that his master was upset, and he didn't like it. He nudged him slightly, trying to get him to move, to look up. When he saw that Kiba was in no mood to move, he barked loudly, biting his arm, not enough to make him bleed, but just enough to tear some of his skin. Kiba's head shot up and he looked surprised. He has only bit him once, and that was a few years ago. "Akamaru?" He barked loudly at him again, trying to push him up with his body. "You're right Akamaru, it's not time to give up.. not now."

"Human-Beast Combination Transformation! Double Headed Wolf!" Kiba performed the jutsu with Akamaru by his side. A large double-headed wolf appeared, growling dangerously.

It was Beast v.s Beast.

The white double-headed wolf was obviously bigger than the beast. That didn't stop him though. Jugo still tried to attack him. Kiba had the upper-hand though.

They fought, like two vicious animals. In one attack, it was over. The beast was down and slowly changed back into his original form. He breathed heavily, coughing. "We did it Akamaru, he's down, and I'm pretty sure that he won't be getting up again." Kiba grabbed his arm and hissed. He knew that it was broken, but he didn't pay it much attention. He was proud of himself. He almost gave up, but he didn't. He smiled lightly as he backed up against a tree and sighed. Akamaru walked up beside him and sat down. "You did good Akamaru..." He barked, looking like he was smiling.

...

Blood dripped down her chin, Karin punched her in her jaw, hard.

"What happened to all the big talk? All bark and no bite are we?" Karin chuckled. Sakura was pissed. She meant what she said, she wasn't going to lose to this girl. "Don't underestimate me... I won't lose to you..," Sakura hissed as she ran towards the redhead, kunai in hand. "No way!" Karin yelled as she got sown low and tripped her. "Ugh!" Sakura frowned as she fell on her back. She rolled over and tried to crawl away, feeling cowardly. In her mind she was panicking. _'What if I do lose? Am I any help at all, or am I just extra weight?'_ She frowned at the thought, beginning to believe it was true. Karin then grabbed Sakura by her ankle and threw her onto the ground.

"DIE!" Karin yelled angrily.

She quickly rolled over and jumped up as she saw a flurry of kunai headed straight for her. "Please.." Karin said, fanning her hand. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke and that little blonde boy, or whatever boy you like, would never like you.." Sakura's frown deepened. "First of all, you can't fight, second, you're ugly, and third..." She smirked then, thinking of something mean to say. Sakura reached for a couple of senbon, but when Karin said the last part.. "..Ah! And you have a big fat, forehead..." She immediately erased all of the negative thoughts in her mind and thought, 'I know she didn't just say that...' Sakura took her hand out of the pouch and sent chakra to her hands, deciding to use her strength instead. She put on her fake, cheery smile.

"Good one! Now let's talk about you.." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

Karin frowned. Sakura ran towards her and her fist connected with her face, sending her flying into some bushes. "First of all, you're not all that smart.." She walked up to Karin's body, and roughly pulled her to her feet. Karin looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and slightly scared. "Second, you talk wayyy too much.." She then kneed the redhead in the stomach. "Augh!" She cried.

Sakura then threw her to the ground. She pulled her glove and let it snap. "And third..." She pretended like she was thinking deeply, a finger tapping lightly on her chin,"Hmmm.. Ah yess! You're irritating..." She frowned as she sent all of the chakra in her body to her fist. She then punched her in the gut, creating a crater beneath her, making dust, dirt, and small rock fly up into the air.

Sakura then stumbled back, tired but happy. "I did it.. Ahh.." Sakura sighed in relief and happiness. She couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't extra weight. She was more, way more than she ever thought

...

_They ran towards each other. And when they met, their jutsus did too. They equaled the same amount of energy and power that they flew apart, Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha stopped himself using his wings, unfortunately though, Naruto flew back into the dense forest. Sasuke then pulled out his sword once more, dragging it along the ground lazily. "I'm going to end this stupid bond.."_

_..._

**Well I think it was pretty long.. anyways.. Tell me how I did! Please! Like I said before, I apologize for the fighting scenes... Oh and yes.. in chapter three there will be a slight SasuHina moment..:)) Thanks and I won`t take as long to update next timeXD Pinkie swear:DD!**

* * *

_jj_

Tt


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sorry it's been so long! School started and so I'm oober busy with homework and after school activities.. And i sorta kinda got lazy during my summer vacayyy.. I know I'm a horrible, evil person.. hahaha! Anyways, thanx for the reviews:)) I'm sorry about the no sasuhina moments, but luckily this chapter has a tad bit. Anyway.. again.. I will stop waisting your precious time with my stupidity... Let's get on with this rodeo! ...lol;)) ...sorry..**

Fallen For You

_Chapter Three..._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

As soon as Hinata was finished healing her injuries, she stood up and dusted off her clothes. She was about to leave and find the others when Suigetsu muttered something that she couldn't make out. "What was that?" She asked as she turned around to look at the man, an eyebrow raised. "I said don't let Sasuke get that scroll, Kunoichi. If you really love your village and the people in it, that is," He said as he looked into her moon colored orbs with his tired purple ones.

"Wha-"

He shook his head lightly, not wanting to discuss it, "Just listen to me... Sasuke has become a very dark person. He's not the same as you guys remembered...Kami, he's not the same guy I remember when I first met him, he's worse... He cannot be trusted." Hinata's heart thumped hard against her chest and she stood very still. She then clutched the scroll which was in her back pocket, making it make a crinkling noise.

"Thank you, and good luck." She then walked away into the forest, looking for her comrades.

"Same to you kunoichi.."

...

"Kiba!" Sakura said as she ran up to him, a happy and relieved look on her face. He was laying against a large rock, holding his arm and grimacing in pain. Akamaru barked loudly, wagging his tail and happy that someone was there to heal his master. "Sakura? You're still alive? ..Well I mean yeah ..but-" He asked with wide eyes. Sakura looked offended," Please Kiba! You know I'm better than that!" She then bent down to examine his arm, which was black and blue.. and obviously broken. "I can't do much here in the middle of the woods, but I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't get worse.." Then she began healing it with her green chakra. Akamaru then barked loudly again at something in the bushes. Sakura and Kiba looked up, surprised. The Hyuuga girl stepped out, a smile spreading onto her face,"Everybody's okay?" Kiba smiled painfully at her then looking down at his arm,"Sort of.." Once Sakura was finished wrapping up his arm, he then asked,"Do you know if Naruto's ok-"

At that moment, a large crash/explosion was heard, making the ground vibrate violently. There was also a very strong wind that came with it.

The shinobis shielded their eyes from the flying dust and debris. "Byakugan!" Hinata said quietly to herself as she activated her bloodline. She looked around, "He's about ...less than a mile from here.."

"We should move. He might need our help." Sakura said as she quickly stood up, looking at Kiba. As she was about to help him up, he shook his head. "Just leave me. I can't do anything with a broken arm but be in the way.." Hinata looked down at him, worried. "You sure?" He smiled a bit and waved the two girls away. They looked at each other and nodded once, jumping into the trees.

...

Sasuke gripped his katana tighter, until his knuckles turned a sickly white. He looked scary. Like one of those imaginary monsters that kids are afraid of at night, or from the scary stories you tell your friends around a campfire.

It wasn't because of his cursed state, though that didn't really help much. It was the look he had on his face, like he had no emotions whatsoever and didn't care what happened in the world around him. Totally blank.

It was his mere presence that scared people. Like if they stood around him too long they'd die. His hatred for everything was so strong. It was overwhelming, like having to sit alone next to one of those old ladies who sprayed so much perfume on themselves, it smelt like they had bathed in it. HIs eyes were so dark and soulless. He had turned into such a horrible person.

He continued to drag his sword along the hard dry ground, pieces of dust and dirt flying into the air behind him. He had a sick smirk on his pale face.. He walked past a couple of trees and spotted Naruto lying in a large bush, looking almost dead. "Looks like you'll never fulfill your biggest dream Naruto...," The Uchiha pouted mockingly,"...to be Hokage.. HAHA!," He laughed evilly as he lifted his sword.

"DIE!"

"NARUTO!"

Sakura cried as she quickly ran towards his limp, slightly cold body. She removed him from the large bush and onto the cool dirt ground. She began to use her Medical jutsu, slowly running her green chakra covered hands along his cuts burns and bruises, not caring that her chakra was limited. She'd do anything for Naruto because she knew that he'd do the same for her.

She bit her lip hard.. a little too hard, tasting the warm blood that started to just pool in her mouth. Her eyes got watery also. She shook her head quickly, blinked away her tears, and spat out the blood in her mouth. This was NOT the right time to cry. "Come on Naruto...wake up.. ..please.."

...

Lilac met crimson.

There was so much fury and hurt and hate in the girls eyes. The boy's held amusement and hate. They were glaring holes into each other.

Hinata blocked his katana just in time with a kunai."Out of my way!" He growled viciously, swinging his silver blade once more. HInata could feel her heart about to pop out of her chest as she blocked it again, the blade coming so close to her face. "No! I won't let you kill Naruto or anyone else that I care about!" She yelled as she it then pushed him away with all of her power. She then threw the kunai, aiming at his face. The blade swished by Sasuke fast, cutting his cheek deeply.

Everything suddenly got dead silent. It seemed like time had froze. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Sasuke sent her the deadliest glare that he could muster. He slowly stalked over to her small shaking form, letting the blood run down his grayish face...he didn't even bother to wipe it away. She was afraid. Sasuke Uchiha was a stone cold killer.. a murderer.. and he didn't even care! Not about the victims or the people that cared about them... She stood her ground though, she was being a brave soldier.. in this case, ninja.. Hinata clutched her pouch where the scroll was. Sasuke caught this motion and a small spark of electricity went through the air, giving her goosebumps. "Oh Kami no..." She whispered to herself.

...

Sakura wanted to help Hinata, but Naruto needed her, bad. As she was healing him, something made her blink. "Naruto?" She asked, worried. He was totally still and she was afraid that he was dying.

His face was changing and his eyelids began turning an orange-y tint. He slowly flickered his eyes open. She'd seen him look like this before, when he was fighting Pein.. Oh what a horrible memory that is.

His eyes looked like a frog's. They were a yellowish color and his pupil was slanted. "Naruto?" He instantly sat up, making her jump with surprise.. a serious look was plastered on his face. "Go back into the woods Sakura, now." He ordered. "But Hinata-" She tried, being stubborn. "Go **now** Sakura, I'll handle it."

She couldn't help but blush every time Naruto got a little bit mature, or gained an immense amount of chakra.. seeing him so powerful and strong, confident in himself... All of the things that she sometimes doubted in herself...It was so amazing to see him like this..

"Save her Naruto.." She whispered quietly before she ran off to a safer part of the forest. Naruto sprinted towards Hinata. He ran up behind her, grabbed the hood of her jacket and pushed her towards the forest where Sakura was, all while blocking Sasuke's Chidori with his stong grip. "Go!" he yelled shooing her. Her eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head, going with Sakura. Naruto turned to the Uchiha glaring hard, "Leave her alone! You wanted to kill me, remember?" He asked Sasuke, his frown deepening. "Well well...," Sasuke said, smirking slightly. Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist tighter.

Sasuke tried to pull out of his grip. Naruto looked up with determination in his ocean blue eyes,"I believe that this is true strength... Something you work really hard for, not the easy way out.."

Sasuke snorted arrogantly,"How touching.." He then tugged his hand once more and it turned into a dark green snake like Orochimaru's. It wrapped itself around Naruto's arm and tried to bite his face. Naruto just grabbed his wrist even tighter and in his other hand chakra was swirling into a ball. It got larger and larger, about the size of the average human head, maybe bigger. "RASENGAN!" He yelled loudly, the giant ball meeting it's target, Sasuke's stomach.

_BOOM!_

...-...

**Tell me how i did!Please, and the next update won't take as long, maybe.. I will try! Forget homework! Nonono jkjk homework is VERY important, if I fail.. then lets just say that you'll see less and less of me...:DD that and the computerz busted up and I'm just lazzy... You know how it iss!**

**Duces boo..z! Hahahaha!:]]**

**-CookieMonsta27**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me, sorry for taking so long. I know I haven't updated or written anything in a whiiiiiilllle, so I apologize, and I hope you will forgive me as soon as you are done reading this next chapter:**

Fallen For You..Chapter 4 **(Part One)**

The sky was crying. Crying happy tears and crying sad tears. Happy because someone was found. Sad because a couple of lives had to be taken away in order to save that person. But isn't that how it is in life? You have to lose some to gain some. It is a horrible thing, killing someone to save someone, but that's how it is in the ninja world. You can't take the easy way out and you can't always do it the way you want. There's a price you have to pay if you really want something. It's the truth, and sometimes, the truth can really hurt.

The group was walking back to Konoha. Kiba was walking along side Akamaru and Hinata and Sakura were carrying Sasuke and Naruto on their backs. After that blow to the stomach that Naruto had given him, Sasuke had passed out, and was out pretty cold..he won't be waking up anytime soon. As for Naruto, being in Sage Mode took a lot out of him. He had passed out too. It was a long and tiring day, after going on a simple two day mission...

Can you believe that though? Naruto didn't even want to go on that, ''Little boy mission'' as he called it. But he ought to be glad he did now. He has got his brother back. His comrade. His friend. Sasuke.

..-..

"Hey Hinata, how close are we to the village?" Sakura asked as she re-ajusted Naruto on her shoulders since he was starting to slip off. The purple kunoichi activated her bloodline. "We're only about a half mile away, we'll get there in a few minutes,"She said quietly, exhausted. "Thank Kami,"Kiba mumbled to himself as he clutched his battered up arm.

They trudged on, wishing their bodies weren't hurting so bad. But soon, in a couple of minutes like Hinata had said, they were walking through the Hidden Leaf's gates. As they walked in, they people at the gate were just staring. It was Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha. The one no one has seen in the past couple of years. The one who ran away. The outlaw. People see him as a stereotype. He's like some type of germ as they walk towards the hospital. They quickly get out the way, not wanting to be anywhere near the group. They whisper horrible things about Sasuke, instantly recognizing him. His Uchiha looks just give him away.

They finally make it to the hospital and as they walk through the doors Sakura takes charge and starts shouting out orders.

"Get these two men in the ICU stat!" She yells as she lays Naruto on one of the stretchers that the nurses had pulled out, Hinata laid Sasuke on the other. "Get Kiba to the Radiology room and get an X-Ray on that arm!" Kiba follows another nurse and she takes him down the hallway."Hinata here needs stitches, she's a bloody mess. Get it done." Hinata then follows the last nurse to a room.

Sakura sighed and looked around gruelingly, her vision slightly blurry. She had used up almost all of her chakra and right now, she was down to nothing.

Akamaru had followed Kiba and the nurse so she was alone, or so she thought. She heard a familiar drowsy, deep voice. "What's with all the shouting, Sakura? I mean, knowing you it's nothing new-"

"Oh shut it Shikamaru. It's called doing my job. On our mission, we had found Sasuke," Shikamaru's eyes widened and Sakura continued,"Naruto hit him with the Rasengan after going into Sage Mode, so they're both out cold, Hinata is bleeding like crazy, and Kiba's arm is smashed." Shikamaru sighed,"How troublesome. Sasuke Uchiha is back. Does Lady Tsunade know?"

"She probably does by now, the way that people were whispering about it, it's definately not a secret, but I could go let her know, so she knows where everyone is," Sakura muttered. As she was about to walk out the door, Stumbling around, Shilkamaru grabbed her arm,"Hey, hey, hey. You need some rest right now. I bet you used up all of your chakra, and you look like a mess. I'll go." He got a small laugh out of her then.

"Of course Shika, what every woman wants to hear," She smiled softly, tiredly,"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

..-..

"Lady Tsunade, we have got some pretty interesting news." Shizune says, coming through her office door with Shikamaru behind her, not bothering to knock since of the news and its urgency. "What is it?" She asks, looking up from her papers, glad that she has an excuse to get away from her work. Shikamaru steps up and clears his voice,"Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto just came back from their mission and they brought back this scroll.." He handed her the sacred scroll. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Let him finish my lady," Shizune says as she looks over to Shikamaru. He looked at the Hokage,"..As I was saying, they brought back this scroll, which Sasuke Uchiha was after. He and Naruto fought, Naruto won and now the Uchiha is currently in the hospital in the ICU."

It looked as if someone had stolen all of Tsunade's Sake. The look of surprise and slight anger on her face. She then cleared her throat and stood up, looking out the window. "Naruto finally brought that Uchiha kid back, huh? My, my.. I'm impressed," She sighed and ran her fingers through her golden bangs,"This is just great. Now I have to deal with those old farts. They're going to be bothering me about this whole situation. But I suppose worrying about that can wait until later, I should figure out what to do with him now..his punishment can wait." She turned from her window and walked towards the door. "Lady Tsunade, are you headed for the hospital?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes, I am. So if you two could stay here that would be great. Thank you." She said as she click-clacked past the two, leaving them back in her office.

..-..

"Sigh.."

She looked around the room with her large lavender eyes. It has been a couple of hours since they had come back. She was laying down on the light blue sheets that sort of matched the whole white background..not really. She lightly touched her stomach, hoping that the stitches there wouldn't leave a scar, even though she was conservative and never showed off her stomach..but that's another thing about the ninja world..sometimes you're scarred for life.. She cringed when she remembered about earlier. Standing right in front of Sasuke at that time was absolutely terrifying. She had never been that scared in her entire life. His eyes looked lifeless and dark, and it wasn't just because his eyes were an onyx color, it was like starring at a starless night sky. It was like they could just eat her soul. She had always wondered why Naruto wanted Sasuke back. When they were hanging around each other, all they would do was fight, and argue, and compete. But hey, wasn't that how Ino and Sakura were? They hated each other. Or, at least it seemed like it. They have a love-hate relationship. Like sisters.

"I suppose that's how Sasuke and Naruto are..like two brothers who compete, fight, argue..but deep down, they love each other and they just need that other person to help them along the way.."

..-..

'I cannot believe I'm just laying here..I'm suppose to be helping people, not the one getting the help.'

Sakura was just thinking as she laid on top of the sheets of the hospital bed.

'Oh I wish I knew what was going on with Naruto.. I'm so worried about him..after being in that dangerous state and all, he could've died back there. I could've lost Naruto..Naruto Uzimaki, the guy who would, and still will, do anything for me... And I use to treat him like dirt..It took me so long just to realize what an amazing person he is... Someone that I want in my life, he can't leave me..I..'

She shook her head, trying to rid hersself from the negative thought.

'And Sasuke..Oh Kami Sasuke..I will pray for him and his soul..My friend..the man I thought I was in love with.. Is a monster, and I hate to say this but, I'm afraid of him and I hate what he has become...'

***sniff* *sniff* **

Tears slowly rolled down her porcelain face. She started crying and this time she just could not stop. She would not stop. She just let the tears flow from her eyes without a care. She laid in that hospital bed balling for a couple of minutes, soaking her pillow. After a while, she started to calm down, and it was perfect timing too. There was a knock at the door and the person came in. It was Tsunade. She walked over to her bedside and gave Sakura a questioning look, looking at her red puffy eyes. The pinkie smiled, pretending that she didn't just cry, "Hello my lady, what brings you here?"

"Well Shikamaru told me what happened during the mission so it's not that, I just thought that you would like to know about your comrades? I haven't told anyone else yet, and since you're closest to them, I thought you should know first."

Sakura smiled brightly and hugged her,"Oh thank you my lady! You don't know how worried I was about the two-"

She held her hand up to stop her from talking anymore,"Slow down, Sakura. I haven't told you their conditions yet, so don't get excited." Sakura smile fell and she put on a small fake one instead, deciding to hide her worry. She had this curious Tell-Me-Now-I'm-So-Desperate look in her eyes that she couldn't hide though. They were glistening with tears. "..Sasuke will be fine, he'll be out of the hospital in about a week or so, but since he cannot officially be trusted, I am going to temporarily take away his chakra and seal his Sharingan." Sakura's eyes were surprised and shocked, but she was going to keep all questions until the end like Tsunade always asked her to do. "As for Naruto," She paused, hesitating. Sakura motioned for her to continue.

"..._He's in a coma_."

**Buahaha! I left you guys with a cliffy..deal with it.. I'm writing the next part right now, and hey it might even be on here when you're finished reading this chappy-doo..Like that word I just made up? :) Tootles :D Oh and btw, I'm sorry it's so short..I suck..Bye Bye.**


End file.
